1. Field
The inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to methods of forming minute patterns in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly integrated semiconductor devices include elements or features constituting fine patterns such as circuit patterns and the like. Therefore, the manufacturing of highly integrated semiconductor devices requires the forming of patterns of minute features having a critical dimension of about several nanometers to about tens of nanometers. The forming of such minute features to meet the demand for today's highly integrated semiconductor devices imposes many challenges in the overall manufacturing process.